


Духи с феромонами

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда, чтобы во что-то поверить, нужно это что-то прочувствовать на себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Духи с феромонами

Не то, чтобы Дженсен перебрал с Дани в баре, нет, он выпил совсем чуть-чуть, но мир почему-то не переставал шататься, как будто он был на корабле, попавшем в шторм. Чудом попав в замочную скважину с первого раза, Дженсен постарался как можно тише зайти в дом – Джаред скорее всего уже спал. Дом встретил Эклза кромешной темнотой, только из гостиной слышалось мерное бормотание телевизора. Подойдя к дивану, как только умудрился ни за что не запнуться, Дженсен застыл, любуясь спящим Джаредом.  
В комнате как-то странно пахло, Дженсен не мог разобрать, чем именно, но почему-то от этого запаха накатило мгновенное возбуждение. Он уже давно чувствовал влечение к Падалеки, да что там, он был в него влюблен, но такая реакция была очень странной. Отступая назад, Дженсен все же умудрился за что-то зацепиться и это то-то опрокинуть. Зажмурившись, Дженсен замер на месте, надеясь, что Падалеки все же не проснется. Видеть сонно моргающего и растерянного Джареда сейчас не хватало. Но удача сегодня явно повернулась к нему своей самой милой стороной, и через пару минут раздалось хриплое ото сна и слегка удивленное:  
\- Дженсен?  
О, нет, нет, нет! Дженсен мысленно забористо выругался и медленно приоткрыл сначала один глаз, затем другой – как он и ожидал, Джаред тер глаза и зевал. Это было настолько умилительное зрелище, что Дженсен предпочел молча сбежать в ванную.  
Казалось, от потрясений он мгновенно протрезвел. И сейчас, стоя под ледяными струями в душе, ясность мысли пришла окончательно. Что это был за запах или ему примерещилось от выпитого и банального недотраха. Вопрос, похоже, плавно перешел в категорию «риторических».  
Дженсен так и вышел из душа в одном полотенце на бедрах, не смотря на мелкую дрожь от холода. В дверь постучали и Дженсен мысленно застонал.  
«-Джаред…ну почему именно сейчас…»  
На пороге, конечно же, обнаружился растрепанный и встревоженный Падалеки. И снова этот запах ударил в нос.  
\- Джей. Давай все завтра, - даже не дав сказать парню, Дженсен уже хотел захлопнуть дверь, но Падалеки просунул ногу и во избежании причинения травм своему любимому, Эклз отступил, пропустив гостя в свою спальню.  
Посмотрев на Джареда, Эклз напоролся на серьезный и с долей ярости взгляд.  
\- Дженс, что ты устроил?! Ты меня пугаешь!  
И снова этот запах, сводящий с ума. Дженсен с ужасом осознал, что еще чуть-чуть и он набросится на Джареда.  
\- Джей, тебе лучше уйти.  
\- Нет, - просто и как-то по-детски, скрестив руки на груди и встав в дверях.  
Взгляд Дженсена скользнул по напрягшимся мышцам на руках Падалеки, выше по груди и остановился на родинке, возле вдернутого носа:  
\- Джаред, пожалуйста.  
\- Нет! Дженсен, я серьезно, что с тобой твориться?! Ты подсел на наркотики?  
«- Все, поздно» - промелькнула мысль у Дженсена перед тем, как он рывком втащил Падалеки в комнату и, ногой захлопнув дверь, толкнул парня на ней.  
Джаред смотрел на него толи с ужасом, толи с яростью, у Дженсена не было времени разбирать эмоции, он запомнил только расширившиеся зрачки родных лисьих глаз.  
\- Подсел…Ты мой наркотик…– прошептал Дженсен, прежде чем впиться в губы Джареда голодным поцелуем. Странный запах до сих пор преследовал его, подстегивая и без того, не маленькое возбуждение.  
Дженсену стоило бы удивиться, что Джаред не сопротивлялся, когда Эклз стягивал с него футболку, одновременно утягивая к кровати.  
***  
Дженсен проснулся от легкого ветерка, забравшегося в открытое окно и гуляющего по комнате. Голова, как ни странно, не болела от выпитого вчера, но вот жарко было нестерпимо и как-то тяжело. Осознание от чего так, накрыло неожиданно ярким воспоминанием о прошлой ночи. Что он наделал…Вся дружба полетела к чертям из-за того, что он не смогу совладать со своим «хочу». Идиот.  
Поворачивать голову было страшно. Джаред сонно сопел ему в затылок и обнимал поперек груди. О таком пробуждении Дженсен мечтал давно, но сейчас было отнюдь не до радостных воплей.  
Стараясь, как можно медленнее, чтобы не разбудить Джареда, Эклз высвободился из-под его руки и, быстро одевшись, только хотел выйти из спальни, как позади раздалось хриплое «Дженс?».  
Сначала накатило чувство дежавю, с чего началась эта безумная ночь, а потом уже и стыд за содеянное. Обернувшись, Дженсен сразу зацепился за отметины на груди Джареда, которые, между прочим, вчера оставил он. Эклз почувствовал, что залился краской и быстро отвел взгляд от привставшего и удивленного Падалеки.  
\- Ппрости, я был пьян….- выдавить из себя хотя бы слово сейчас было очень трудно. Дженсен даже неожиданно для себя, начал заикаться в такой ситуации, - надеюсь, мы сможем дальше общаться, как прежде. Прости… - и быстрым шагом направился к двери.  
Только после хлопка входной двери, Джаред позволил себе опуститься назад на кровать и перестать растерянно пялиться вслед ушедшему Эклзу.  
***  
Завтра снова были съемки, поэтому Дженсен не позволил себе пойти в бар. Хотя, главная причина была в другом – он не хотел снова потерять контроль над собой. Домой возвращаться не хотелось – смотреть Джею в глаза было до безумия стыдно. Как так получилось?! И вот только сейчас до Дженсена дошло, что перед тем, как у него сорвало гайки, он чувствовал странный запах. Интересно, Джаред тоже его чувствовал и поэтому не сопротивлялся?! Стоп! А почему он вообще не сопротивлялся?!  
Дженсен резко замотал головой, от обилия вопросов голова шла кругом. Он сидел в скверике недалеко от дома, не рискнув зайти в кафе или еще куда-то. Хотелось банально, побыть наедине с собой.  
Хорошо, хотя бы Джей не додумался сейчас позвонить – объяснений, кроме как «я был пьян» больше не было. И как завтра работать, если теперь прикоснуться к Падалеки было страшно…  
Было далеко за полдень, когда Дженсен все-таки рискнул вернуться домой. Мысленно поздравив себя с маленькой удачей, когда в доме не обнаружилось Джареда. Но радость была не долгой – на подушке, в спальне лежала маленькая записка «Вернусь, поговорим. Дж.». Дженсен печально вздохнул, о чем было разговаривать. Нет, так дело не пойдет. Дженсен решил сегодня переночевать в своем трейлере, где-то на задворках понимая, что оттянуть надолго неприятный разговор не получиться. Зайдя в гостиную за лэптопом, Дженсен снова почувствовал этот странный запах. Но, как вчера, возбуждения не было. Так, с ним творится что-то очень странное. Даже не оставив никакой записки, Дженсен уехал на съемочную площадку.  
***  
Всю ночь Дженсен не сомкнул глаз. Мысли с каждым разом приходили все страшнее и страшнее. Отвращение к самому себе появилось очень сильное. Сбежал..Да, Дженсен, ты законченный трус, а ведь Джей твой друг…был…после такого Падалеки точно не захочет с ним общаться.  
Утро наступило как-то незаметно. Дженсен ближе к рассвету уже сидел за кружкой кофе, забив на попытки уснуть, и пытался читать сценарий…  
Разбудил его стук в дверь. Оказалось, он уснул десять минут назад. С красными глазами, взъерошенный он поплелся открывать гостю. Судьба решила одарить его подарками с самого утра – на пороге стоял Джаред.  
\- Хватит спать, ты начало съемок задерживаешь.  
Дженсен сначала хотел удивиться такому тону Падалеки, для того это была редкость, но после своих поступков удивляться было нечему.  
\- Сейчас переоденусь и приду, - прохрипел Эклз и закрыл дверь, привалившись к ней спиной. Ну и что теперь делать?!  
***  
Дженсен отработал идеально, не запоров ни одного дубля. Как ему это удалось, до сих пор не мог и сам понять. Когда их отпустили домой, он уже было собрался идти спать в трейлер, но Джаред появился словно из-под земли и молча потащил Дженсена к машине. Эклз даже не сопротивлялся – бессонная ночь давала о себе знать, голова гудела, поэтому он послушно забрался в машину и даже не дернулся, когда Джаред сел рядом. От плеча Падалеки было так тепло, где они соприкасались, что Дженсен даже не заметил, как провалился в сон.  
Проснулся он так же быстро, как и уснул. Снова было тепло. Проморгавшись, он понял, что лежит на коленях у Джареда. И кажется, они приехали домой, потому что Падалеки легко тормошил его за плечо. И вот тут Дженсен снова почувствовал этот запах. Да что же это такое?!  
Резко выскочив из машины, Дженсен направился на задний двор. Кажется, у него поехала крыша. Эклз даже не задумался о том, что Джаред остался в машине весьма недоумевающий.  
Спустя буквально пару минут, Дженсен не успел даже как следует устроиться в плетеном кресле, Джаред пришел следом. Очень злой.  
\- Может уже объяснишь в чем дело? – видно было, что Падалеки еле сдерживается, чтобы не набить ему морду.  
\- Джей…прости меня, я вел себя как последний идиот… - Дженсен не мог заставить себя, посмотреть Джареду в глаза.  
\- И это все, да?! – Падалеки нервно рассмеялся, - Ты считаешь, этого достаточно?!  
Джаред незаметно для себя перешел на повышенные тона.  
\- Твою мать, Эклз! Хватит уже бегать! Можешь, хоть раз рассказать все как есть, а не прятаться?!  
\- Дажред…- тихо и жалобно.  
\- Все, хватит! – Падалеки был в ярости, поэтому быстро ушел в дом, напоследок от души хлопнув дверью.  
\- Что я наделал… - пробормотал Дженсен, обхватив голову руками. Подобный вопрос за эти два дня стал у него, похоже, любимым.  
***  
Дженсен привалился спиной к двери и тихо произнес:  
\- Джей, я знаю, что ты там. Выслушай меня, а потому уже решай, что со мной делать…  
С той стороны двери никак не отреагировали. Ну что ж, ты сам виноват, Эклз.  
\- Началось, это, кажется, год назад. Мы начали снимать второй сезон, когда я осознал, что для меня ты уже не просто друг или брат, а намного больше…намного…Это звучит смешно, но я влюбился в тебя. И весь год мучился от этого. Ты даже представить не можешь, как мне было тяжело. А вчера если бы не этот запа…  
Договорить Дженсен не успел, дверь позади него распахнулась, и на пороге показался немного испуганный Джаред:  
\- Какой запах?  
\- Странный такой, я его и сейчас чувствую. А ты не чувствуешь?  
Но Падалеки его уже не слышал, улизнув куда-то вглубь комнаты. Вернулся, правда, через мгновенье с каким-то пузырьком в руках и бесцеремонно подсунул под нос со словами «Этот?». Дженсен осторожно понюхал и тут же чихнул. Снова накатило возбуждение.  
\- Джей, убери немедленно…  
А Джаред словно его не слыша, звонко рассмеялся:  
\- Вот блин, я проспорил.  
\- Ты, что?! – удивленно уставился на него Дженсен, - Блин! Да убери ты от меня эту гадость!  
Падалеки кинул флакончик на кровать и снова обернулся к Эклзу, пытаясь что-то объяснить, но Дженсен его уже не слушал. Снова резко накатило возбуждение, и чтобы не повторять прошлых ошибок, Эклз молча ушел к себе в спальню.  
***  
Все признание насмарку… Джеснен лежал в своей кровати, пытаясь заснуть. Простыни противно липли к телу, в комнате было душно, не смотря на открытое настежь окно. Дженсен не переставал себя корить за то, что все-таки получилось. Во всем был виноват только он один, и никто больше. Нужно было сразу съехать от Падалеки, как только почувствовал свою глупую влюбленность. Он, наконец, пересилил себя и признался, хотя секс можно было как-нибудь постараться забыть. А Джей пропустил все мимо ушей. И от таких размышлений самому стало смешно. Такую ночь уж точно не забыть, если не никогда, то очень и очень долго.  
«Да уж, Эклз, ты неудачник», - горько усмехнувшись, подумал Дженсен.  
Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали половину второго ночи.  
«Завтра снова на съемках буду как робот. Главное не вырубиться где-нибудь на середине дубля», - как-то отстранено промелькнула мысль. Неожиданно в дверь постучали. Дженсен даже вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
\- Дженс…открой, пожалуйста. Мы не договорили.  
По коже пробежали мурашки. Дженсен нервно сглотнул и решил все-таки открыть дверь, иначе его поведение слишком девчачьим выходило.  
\- Что ты еще хочешь услышать? – получилось как-то слишком удрученно.  
\- Ты правильно про себя сказал, ты полный идиот, - улыбнулся Джаред и, притянув к себе Дженсена, прошептал, - Нежели ты настолько слеп?  
Дженсен несколько раз растерянно моргнул, пока до него не дошел смысл фразы. Джаред улыбнулся еще шире, увидев, как комично округлились от удивления глаза Дженсена и, не дожидаясь, первый поцеловал его.  
***  
Утром пока Джаред звонил и выпрашивал выходной, притворяясь больным, Дженсен сдавленно хихикал под боком. Получив желаемое, Джей коротко чмокнул его в нос и ушел за завтраком. Дженсену перезвонили почти сразу же. На сегодня были назначены съемки только общих сцен с Сэмом и Дином, поэтому, не напрягаясь, Дженсен тоже получил внеплановый выходной.  
Джаред вернулся с подносом, на котором стояли две чашки ароматного кофе и несколько не менее ароматных круассанов.  
\- Завтрак в постель? – улыбнулся Дженсен, - смотри, к хорошему быстро привыкают.  
\- Хм, а я и не против вообще-то, - засмеялся Джаред, забираясь к нему под одеяло и намереваясь поцеловать его.  
\- Стой, стой, - отбиваясь от Джареда, засмеялся Дженсен, - сначала про спор и этот запах.  
\- Эх, ну ладно… - Джаред притянул к себе Эклза и крепко обнял, - это были духи с феромонами.  
\- Что?! Зачем?!  
\- Я вообще не верил в эту фигню, как оказалось, зря, - улыбнулся Джаред, - мне их Сэнди подарила, вот мы и поспорили, что они не действуют. Я вообще не думал, что они на тебя подействуют, вообще-то они на женщин должны были, но вчера посмотрел внимательно, оказалось духи женские.  
Тут Дженсен не удержался и засмеялся в голос. Отсмеявшись, вытирая выступившие слезы, он пробормотал:  
\- Офигеть, я повелся на женские духи. Стой! Сэнди знала про меня?  
\- Ну, вообще-то да, - смутился Джаред и на его щеках появился легкий румянец, - я ей все рассказывал.  
\- Мы два идиота, - констатировал Дженсен и опрокинул, Джареда на спину, нависая над ним, - могли бы уже, - он выразительно поиграл бровями, - просыпаться так давно.


End file.
